Forum:You're not alone, thank you
Just need to vent off steam, here's what happened yesterday: I was playing Borderlands with 3 random people. We were just going to Tannis the first time, and I went up to the gun chest. Inside were a crappy shotgun and a high-level sniper rifle. The sniper rifle bore the 'desert' prefix, the highest material grade from Dahl. Seeing my username is usually Desertfighter, I had created a character that collects weapons bearing said prefix. These weapons are pretty rare, so you can imagine I was really happy when I found my first Desert sniper. So, while I was standing there, checking the name on the weapon, one of these guys stood next to me and just picked it up. Now don't get me wrong, I can understand you want to pick up weapons. I can understand you want to pick up good weapons. But when someone in your party, who hadn't picked a SINGLE weapon so far, asks you to give him the weapon, DON'T BE A JERK AND GIVE IT TO HIM. This isn't where it ended though, when I asked for the weapon, the argument to not give it to me was: you're not a hunter, why would you use a sniper? %^&@$*^$$%@ I lost my rare weapon to some idiot who thinks Mordecai should always use a sniper and nobody else. /rant So, there's two things I wanted to conclude from what happened: 1: Don't be a jerk. When playing online, share the loot. 2: I was thinking how this could be prevented. Things I could do: *Don't play online, but that gets boring quite fast, and not everyone is a jerk like this. *Play online with friends only. Friends are not always online, and they don't always want to play. *Grab everything you can and drop everything you don't want afterwards, which pretty much makes you one of them. Then I got thinking of how this could get fixed. The only thing I could think of was the use of a system that lets you specify guns you're looking for. Anything that doesn't fit the specifications can be picked up by everyone else. The rest of the loot will need something to determine who would get it. This could be a duel, but then the higher level will mostly win, giving them even better weapons. Perhaps it would be better if the game looks at who picked up most loot until that point, and then gives it to the lower. This way, people looking for specific guns will have a better chance of actually getting those guns when they find it. Desertfighter777 08:21, February 1, 2010 (UTC) The guy who says that only Mordecai should use snipers is a royal dick. Use whatever meets your preferences. You could be Brick and only use repeaters and that would be okay. Dis Ma B00Mstick 17:06, February 1, 2010 (UTC) hmmmm, i could see how that would be annoying. sorry to hear of your online playing woes. i dont play online (dont have live... yet) but me and mDragoon8 06:03, February 2, 2010 (UTC)y mates play LAN games, just set out ground rules. when me n nate play, he gets smg's and i get snipers. he gets pistols and i get assult riffles. he gets rocket launchers and as he is a siren and has a maxed out diva skill i get first dibs on sheids. your right though dude, this is why i dont play online. i prefer to play with people in know and locally so if they swipe something i can run into the next room or turn to them... and hit them Matthewrotherham 08:47, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- I usually pick the gun up first, and then examine it further in my inventory, THEN drop the gun after doing a sound-off on who wants it. Figure, if it's in my inventory, no one else can steal it and keep while I ask the rest of the party who wants it. Or, alternatively, you put a shout-out that you are after a SPECIFIC weapon type, for example: "Desert guns" or "Terrible Carnage" That only helps to keep honest folks honest, though, sadly. But, there's some food for thought. Das Steube ---- As a Siren, i would like to receive any good elemental weapon. I hate it when people rush to the chest and pick every single gun that's inside there. If they do, I kick them from my party. LordyLord 09:32, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- I play online rather rarely nowadays simply because of these shenanigans. And modded weapons. However, when I do play online and I happen across a weapons chest/the loot at the end of an Underdome round (which is quite like a weapons chest, but you only have 10 seconds), I wait for others to pick up stuff first, and then pick up stuff. I can testify that not everyone online is like this - even on a public game, I had people just take what they really wanted and leave the remaining item(s) for me to get. -- Claptr 11:30, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I did come across someone who picked all these weapons and dropped them outside of the ring so they wouldn't disappear. Personally, the chance of finding a Desert weapon there is slim, so I generally don't take anything from it. Desertfighter777 15:41, February 1, 2010 (UTC) All you can really do, especially in pub games, is pop the chest and grab everything in it, then drop it after. Especially if YOU'RE the one that popped the chest. Stuff like that usually isn't a problem if you're playing with friends. Dragoon8 06:04, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I think a dice rolling mechanic like is used in every other online RPG would work. If someone picks up loot that you want just hit both bumpers and the dice roll, and whoever wins gets it. Nobeardwilson --- When I join a game I first ask who is hosting, the host is always the one who gets the guns in the chests, if he/she doesn't pick something, the rest can take it. If you really liked the gun ask for it to be duplicated. Mostly I ask when I enter if they are looking for rare guns cause I have a rather big collection. Teaandtonic 16:23, February 15, 2010 (UTC)